Second coming
by hiddenpoet
Summary: When The Yondaime sealed Kyuubi inside Naruto, he accidently planted something in Naruto's soul, will this thing be threatening to Naruto, or to those who Naruto wished to hurt? rated M just in case
1. prologue

Hey all, I just am saying that this chapter is just a promo. Iwant to hear what you think of this chapter, like if you think its moving to fast not enough detail, anything that needs work please. anyway this is my first Naruto fanfic and as such I am required to say I do not own Naruto or anything related to the show or manga.

* * *

It all begins

We look out upon a festival in a small village known as konoha. This village is a shinobi village to its core run by a Hokage with ninjas to protect the civilians. The festival is in celebrations of an event that happened seven years ago

*_flashback*_

_"Hokage-sama! The village is being attacked by the nine-tailed fox!" an ANBU guard informed the blonde-headed leader._

_"I know, I'm on my way." The Hokage stood up. Looking at his recently killed wife, and his new born son in his arm. A tear ran down the leaders face. "I love you Kushina." The Hokage kissed his dead wife one last time before he Hirashined out towhere the nine-tailed demon was._

_The leader started to do signs quickly, bitting his thumb he prepared to summon. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" A lage puff of smoke appeared. Once it dissipated, there stood a gigantic frog towering at the same height as the fox demon._

_"__**Why have you summoned me Minato?"**__ The giant toad asked his contractor._

_"I am going to seal the nine-tailed in my son Gamabunta, and I need you to keep his attention while I do the seal, and when I am done please take Naruto to the Sandaime." Minato told gamabunta, and the toad just nodded. Together they leapt to the demon, and the Yondaime quickly began doing seals preparing his ultimate sacrifice._

_"DEMON! TODAY YOU WILL BE SEALED AND NOTHING YOU CAN DO WILL STOP IT ONCE IT STARTS! FUINJUSTU: HAKKE NO FUUIN SHIKI!" suddenly, the only thing that can scare a demon appeared, the Shinigami. He reached his hand through minato, and to the fox demon. Minato then slammed the seal onto Naruto's stomach and it started to draw the fox into his seal. The shinigami pulled back removing some of the fox's chakra and Minato's soul before disappearing again. Minato fell to the ground and whispered out even in death. "I-I love you Naru-Naruto. I ho-hope they treat you li-li-like a he-hero my so-so-so"_

_All across Konoha the people mourned the loss of their beloved Hokage. And that day they decided to hold a festival every year on this day not only in memory of the beloved Yondaime, but of the defeat of the Demon fox._

_*end flashback*_

Everyone was celebrating and happy on this day…well..everyone but one boy. This boy was the Pariah of the village everyone hated him and everyone wished he was dead…well maybe everone is a stretch…but the majority did. ANYWAY. Today the boy was running for his life, like he does every year. He runs from the mobs just hoping not to be beaten today. Today just happens to be his birthday, but instead of a joking birthday spanking, the civilians, and some ninjas, try and kill the boy. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki. He doesn't know why they do this but he is always scared.

"GET BACK HER DEMON BRAT!" a civilian yelled.

"COME AND GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!" The boy just kept running, but as fate would have it he tripped and the mob caught him. This year was the worst of them all for young Naruto. You could barely hear a scream or a sniffle, but you could hear a cracking of bones and moans of pain with ranchious laughter at the kid's misery. Soon after they started some ANBU show up and the mob leaves. The ANBU just look at the boy and jump away without helping the boy. He just stays their whimpering in pain wondering why is it him, he feels even worse because of a headache forming, and a pain in his gut but not sure exactly why he feels this way.

*naruto's Mindscape*

Inside Naruto's mind is a sewer like maze. Leading here and there showing the pain he has lived in memories and with how run down the mind looks. Deeper in the sewer is a cage with a seal on it, with two red eyes glaring out at something in the halls…but not in anger…glaring in fear.  
**"How are you here! You should have died long ago!"** The fox cried out. His response was a low chuckle that frightened even him.

"**Now now Kyuubi, is that anyway to treat you dear dear father?**" said a small white creature that has started walking into the area of the cage. Kyuubi just growled at the form

"**What are you doing here?" **Kyuubi ground out through his ever tightening mauw.

"**I am here to help my charge, or more spacificaly, to help Naruto..the boy who helped me be reborn in his soul." **The white beast told Kyuubi. Kyuubi just seemed shocked by the announcement. And barked out a shallow laugh

"**And what, pretell, do you plan on doing for him, ****_Father_****?**" Kyuubi asked sarcastically. The white beast smirked, and Kyuubi did NOT like that.

"**Simple, by training him to use my tails, how to use ninjutsu and my specialized taijutsu style along with many genjutsus, and how to use the tails he will have naturally."** The white beast explained to Kyuubi, However the Kyuubi was confussed at that last part.

"**What do you mean his tails? The only ones with tails in this puny body is you and me ****_Father_****.**" The Kyuubi told his father. And He just chuckled again, and walked closer to the cage, now Kyuubie did NOT like that at all and began growling at his father.

"**What do you mean your tails? Those nine tails swinging behind you belong to Naruto.**" The white beast smiled eerily, and suddenly he lurched at Kyuubi grabbing his chakra and pulling ALL of Kyuubi's chakra away from him and forcing it into Naruto's natural chakra, now normally that would kill Naruto but since he has two tailed beasts inside him, the one being foreably murdered (Kyuubi) can safely lose all his chakra to Naruto while the one killing (white beast) heals Naruto…well not completely pain free but he won't die.

*real world*

Naruto was screaming, however none of the civilians minded they thought he was just being beat, however, the three people who were in the ally with Naruto were keeping the killing intent from freaking people out.

"Keep the Fox from breaking free!" Yelled a white haired old man who looked strangely toad like next to a masked wearing scarecrow and the current Hokage. They were about to force seal Kyuubi back in when it stopped, all the red chakra receaded back into Naruto and the KI just disappeared they were relieved that he was safe so they took him to his apartment and laid him on his bed and left thinking its safe for Naruto now. What they didn't see was the slow release of a mix of silver, red, and blue chakra slowly leaking out and beginning to take form in Naruto's room.

* * *

Now please comment I really need to know... oh and don't hit grammar now like I said this is a promo after I find out what you all think about this first chapter I will go back and fix any problems that you all have pointed out and fix grammar then, so I beg of you please leave a review.


	2. After 3

**Heyo! Thanks for reading guys, and I need some help from all of you... Should this be a harem story? if not, then Anko will be a big-sister type, if so then obviously she is in. second question will be who should be on Naruto's team, and who should be the Jounin sensei! please help me out by leaving a review with your opinion. anywho on with chapter Dos! R&R**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in the Narutoverse!**

* * *

after 3 months and meeting a Snake Mistress

Naruto was laying down feeling kind of strange, as if his back was in water. He could hear a steady drip drip drip around him. He opened his eyes to see what looked like a sewer? He sat up just looking around noticing a single HUGE pipe filled with silver, red, and blue liquid. He stood up just taking in the decrepit surroundings. "Well….at least I'm not dead…but did they have to throw me in the sewers?" He questioned out loud. He heard a shuckle coming from behind him.

**"Quite entertaining kid, but you are not in the sewers. You are in your own mind." **Stated a shadow that was walking towards him. Naruto just laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ehehehe…well I don't know about entertaining, but yeah. And we are in my mind? Then what are you and what is that tube in the ceiling?" Naruto asked the shadow as it came closer. When the shadow came out it was a small creature with10 tails?

"**Yes kid we are in your mind, and that tube is actually your chakra system.**" The small creature told Naruto to help ease the tension…which wasn't there anyway.

"My chakra? Why is it three different colors, and who are you, and how are you here?" Naruto ran off like the Hirashin to get his questions out. The creature just chuckled at Naruto.

"**Yes your chakra kid. And it's three different colors because you have the the chakra of your own, the youki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and my own youki. I am called many names, The One, The Juubi, but you can call me whatever you wish. And I was born here when the Kyuubi was sealed in you."** The Juubi told Naruto. He just stared at him blankly.

"Ummm…I'll just call you Juu-san and what do you mean sealed?" Naruto asked and the Juubi just sighed.

(Insert long as crap explanation of sealing)

"**That's what I mean sealed kid, but don't worry. I absorbed the Kyuubi's Chakra and as such it is yours so in all technicalities, you are the Kyuubi since his Chakra is now yours. From this day forth I will train you in all I know, and train you in your dojutsu now when you return to the real world I want you to give me a physical form so I can train your body, and at night I will train your mind in here. By the time you enter the Academy, you already be low-jounin level in everything except Kinjutsu, unless you find a sword that calls to you."** Juu told Naruto who was just sitting there taking everything in stride. Juu thought he broke Naruto until he broke out into his foxy grin.

"When do we start, and what is my dojutsu?" Naruto asked excited Juu just laughed.

"**That's the spirit boy! Now we start as soon as you wake up, and your Dojutsu is the legendary Rinnegan, but it is different from the original Rinnegan. YOUR dojutsu is a combination of your father's bloodline and your mother's bloodline. The Rinnegan comes from your father, since he is related to the Senju but took the name Namikaze, and your mother actually had the Sharingan but it was dorment because of the Kyuubi chakra in her when she held him. Your doujutsu has the best of both without the arrogance that comes with it."** Juu laughed, but in actuality arrogance only came with dojutsus because they are powerful, but power tends to go to people's heads, but not Naruto. Juu knew that the way Naruto's life went he would have every right to just take the power for revenge, but Naruto wanted this power to protect the few he truly cared about. "**Alright kid, time to wake up and begin your training!"** Juu shouted while blasting air at Naruto and forcing him out of his own mindscape.

*real world…finally*

Naruto groaned but slowly opened his eyes. He started to look around, but he could see things very VERY clearly. He stood up to go to the bathroom like every other morning, but he failed to notice the small silver fox sitting next to his bed. Naruto tried walking, but he tripped over nothing, and landed face first to the ground. _What the hell?_ Naruto thought to himself when he heard a yipping laughter from next to him, and he turned to see a silver fox next to him….a silver fox with ten tails…. _Well damn…guess it wasn't a dream…_

"You alright kid? I forgot to tell you that your physical body changed a bit and you are 3 inches taller, and your bones and muscles have changed as well, as such it is as if you haven't walked in about a year." The fox explained and Naruto just nodded.

"Well I assume you are Juu, but why are you a fox?" Naruto questioned Juu, and Juu just looked at him kind of surprised.

"Wow, you ARE already a lot smarter, and quieter than I expected, so the Kyuubi was messing with your mind making you worse. Well to answer your question I am a fox, because I figured you would feel more natural around a fox than any other animal." Juu shrugged and Naruto just nodded his agreement.

"Well let's get started training, if my muscles are as if they haven't walked in a year, then they will be easier to train, and strengthen faster," Naruto said, "Plus we have nothing to do anyway." Juu just nodded and told Naruto to follow him.

The Pair left the apartment, not bothering to lock it sense people broke in anyway and started hopping across the roofs, being the Prankster Kage or Konoha, you learn how to use the roofs as well as the ground to escape from the ANBU. They kept jumping for about 30 minutes till they reached training ground 44, the Forest of Death.

"Alright Naruto," Juu said, "We will be training in here till it is time for you to goto the Academy in a year. Never leaving, not for good, clothes, anything. We will start by training you in your Dojutsu, but remember, your eyes cannot be turned off like the Sharingan or Byakugan, as such, you will be wearing a blind fold through the academy, don't worry though, part of your training will be how to do EVERYTHING without your sight, and hearing. You will be able to fight with just your sense of touch, taste, and smell." Juu told Naruto who just quirked his brow at Juu.

"Why train like that? What is the point of fighting without hearing or seeing?" Naruto asked Juu who was happy for the questions.

"Simply because there are jutsus, and bloodlines that disrupt your hearing, and fighting without your eyes could come in handy if you are ever blinded." Juu explained and Naruto just nodded. Naruto looked at the fence, cracked his neck and looked at Juu again.

"Let's do this shit!" Naruto yelled and Juu just laughed as they climbed over the fence. Naruto's training as just begun, and in a year, he would give Kakashi a run for his money.

*Time skip 3 months*

Naruto and Juu were fighting each other, Juu in his human form, and Naruto blinded and hearing impaired. Juu was impressed with Naruto's learning speed. In the course of three months, Naruto managed to unlock the three tomoe form of his sharinnegan (Naruto might be smart but no imagination), he learned all the D-rank jutsus for each main element, and he means learned, not copied. Juu offered to let Naruto copy the jutsus, but he insisted to learn them instead, something about wanting to get strong without shortcuts. He can fight on equal grounds with Juu blinded and hearing impaired (juu is holding back A LOT, but Naruto knows this and doesn't complain) And he can us Kunai and Shuriken without sight eather perfectly.

Juu just stood still after their short sparing match and tapped the ground twice signaling that the match was over. Naruto relaxed, undid the seal that blocked his hearing and took of his blind fold. When Naruto looked at Juu, he was still surprised at how his eyes turned out. He had the black rings of the rinnegan, but his eyes were the normal white, and the three black tomoe were between the first and second rings. What surprised him most was the center or the eye. Usually it was a black dot, or even red because of the sharingan half, but it was blue, such a deep blue it seemed unnatural.

Juu was happy with Naruto's progress, as was Naruto. Even though he only knew D-rank jutsus, and one B-rank Kinjutsu called Kage Bunshin (shadow clone…duh). Naruto claimed that using those to train wasn't cheating, just increasing his knowledge of what he already knows. (Cheating but whatever ya wanna believe buddy) Naruto could effectively turn the D-ranks into low to mid C-ranks. Oh the three months have done Naruto good.

He has gotten an inch or two taller, he had muscle now, he wasn't bulky, but wiry. He was built for speed and he had a lot of speed. He wears weight seals that add weight to his arm, and a resistant seal that increased the resistance when he walks, not added weight, but something far better for leaner muscles. When all his seals were deactivated Juu had to use half his full power to keep up…fast isn't it? He carries about four hundred pounds of weights with the seals, and his resistance is at level 10…higher than his fathers. With two different Bijuu chakra and healing factors he got strong…fast.

Naruto lost his shirt because it was so torn up, he still had his pants, with minor tears thankfully, but he no longer wears shoes…well not now, soon he will be learning how to still feel the vibrations in the ground through shoes but not yet. His hair actually hasn't grown, but the biggest diffence now was his ears and tails. Yes tails. In the first month his ears changed showing that he truly did absorb the Kyuubi's chakra, and the tails show how much of the Chakra he can use. Right now he has one blue tail, and 6 red tails. Juu explained what those tails meant to Naruto in the second month when they started to grow.

*Speech flashback*  
_"Naruto," Juu said to get his attention, "Those tails represent the amount of power you hold. The blue tail is your own Chakra, which is impressive to have enough for one tail, but that is all you can have, sorry. The red is how much of the Kyuubi's chakra you have access to, and eventually you will grow silver tails, which will represent my Chakra. In the end, when you have all your tails, you will have 20 tails, but you will not be able to have anymore. Your Chakra reserves are so extremely massive your body will not let them grow past that, end of story." Naruto just nodded his understanding._

_*_End of le flashback*

As of now Naruto had 8 tails, and sharper claws. What was most interesting is that the blue of his eyes are slitted like a fox as well. Juu was extremely proud, and expected that by the time he exited the academy, he would be well above Kage level with 15 tails. Yes Juu was very pleased with his surrogate son.

Naruto smiled at Juu and was about to say something, when a he jumped to the left, and a Kunai landed where he just was.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Naruto growled out as Juu just disappeared to watch what happened next. More Kunai rained down upon Naruto, he didn't move or flinch, just let the Kunai hit him and fell to the ground. He laid there for a few minutes before a woman walked out with violet hair, and brown eyes. She looked at Naruto a little skeptically. She knew of the Kyuubi kid, but never met him. When she saw him in the forest a few minutes ago she freaked out when she saw tails. But now that she is closer she notice two things, 1 there were only 8 tails not 9, and 2 one of them was blue. She bent down to check him when he just disappeared from infront of her, and she felt the cold metal of a Kunai pressed against her neck.

"Who are you, why are you here, and why did you attack me?" Naruto hissed dangerously in the woman's ear. She was surprised at the tone, and a bit scared at the speed he just displayed.

"My name is Anko, Anko Mitarashi. I am here because this is where I come to as sanctuary of sorts, and I thought you were releasing the Kyuubi, or the Kyuubi took you over, I acted before I noticed the lack of a ninth tail and a blue one." The girl replied as if she was speaking to the Hokage. This surprised her because only two people ever made her talk with like this. One was the Hokage, and the other was her older sensei. Just thinking about him made her neck pulse with pain from all the hate. And she muffled a scream from the pain.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow at the action of her, but noticed something on her neck that seemed to be pulsing with chakra, but the chakra looked evil to his eyes…and he did not like it at all. "What is that mark on your neck? And would you like it gone? It seems to be bothering you." Naruto asked sincerely, not really understanding why he cares but went with it anyway. Juu just smirked at seeing that because he knew what just happened.

Anko hissed at Naruto, "What did you say damn Gaki? DO NOT joke with me about that mark. I WILL kill you if you EVER ask about it again." Naruto frowned and ground his teeth together.

"Well sorry for trying to help purge you from that vile excuse for chakra. I just wanted to help damn snake bitch." Naruto growled. Juu flinched at that and thought to himself that this was not good. Anko began to shake with rage not caring about the blade on her neck. She didn't know why, but his words hurt her…BAD…not that she cared what others that ever.

"Do…NOT….CALL…ME A SNAKE BITCH!" Anko yelled as she flipped Naruto over and started thrashing at him trying to kill him for what he did, but honestly she didn't know why she reacted that way. She kept trying to stab him, be wasn't moving, but she couldn't hit him at all. Juu was laughing at this because he knew that Naruto had a small cloak of gravity around him for permanent protection. "TAKE IT BACK! I AM NOT THAT BASTARDS BITCH! I DIDN'T WANT THIS! HE FORCED ME AND I WISH I COULD KILL HIM!" She kept on yelling, Juu stopped laughing because he felt the seriousness fall around Naruto, and felt his anger flair, but not at the woman.

Naruto caught her fist, which surprised Anko quite a bit. He sat up with her still sitting on him. Anko couldn't see his because they were shaded by his hair. "someone… forced that mark on you…he marked you with that perverse form of a mating mark (yes Naruto knows about mating marks, he is a demon now after all with humane beliefs) just for his own reasons…" Naruto said slowly, calmly, and quietly. That combination actually scared Anko. She just nodded. Her head. She felt Naruto starting to shake, and shake badly. Juu through a MASSIVE chakra suppression dome around the training ground because he knew what was about to happen.

Anko just stared at Naruto, she knew she should be terrified, if not petrified, but for some reason she was comforted. She could feel the KI he was radiating, and nothing compared but it was as if he purposefully avoided her feeling it. She felt him put his hand where the cursed mark was, she didn't stop him but she yelled, "What are you doing?!" She regreted it slightly when she yelled.

As soon as those words left her mouth Naruto looked up at her, and she shivered at the eyes. The black rings of the rinnegan which she though was a myth, the three tomoes swirling around between the first 2 rings, and the blue slited center was what really made her shiver. She saw his eyes once a year back, and they were a blue that radiated peace and happiness, but hid his true pain. Now the blue, was sharp, sharper than any Kunai. She felt like he was doing more than staring into her soul. He whispered two words. "Found it."

He pulled his hand from her neck and she screamed, the pain was unbelievable. She didn't know what he was doing but it hurt, but as fast as the pain came, it was gone. Next thing she knew she was on the ground, and looking at Naruto standing infront of her, his hand holding something. When she looked she noticed a small snake, which slightly resembled Orochimaru, with the tomoe on its head.

"Wh-What is that?" Anko asked. Naruto just ground his teeth before he answered.

"Is this what the man looks like who gave you this mark?" Naruto growled, Anko just nodded. "This is a soul fragment that was put in the mate mark that was on your neck, normal mate marks are made by using youki from demons, but this…abomination of a mark was forced by this soul. It was mean't to weaken your spirit and take over your mind." Naruto informed Anko.

Anko glared at the snake, but then turned a questioning eye to Naruto, "How did you remove the cursed mark?" Anko asked.

Naruto smirked, but it was dark…almost evil, "because Anko, a bastardized mate mark can be easily removed by a demon. Mainly because those marks were ideals given to humans by demons; however, a demon cannot remove another demon's mate mark." Naruto said in a voice dripping with power, and colder than snow country. Anko just looked at him skeptically.

"So you're saying you are a demon? So you're no longer Naruto, but the Kyuubi? Did you take over Naruto's body? What did you do to the gaki?" Anko questioned Naruto. He looked at her for a second, turned his gaze back to the snake thing, crushed it and turned back to Anko. Anko flinched a bit when he looked at her expecting to die, but what she didn't expect was for him to smile at her. His smile was warm, almost impossibly so, and the blue in his eyes returned to their normal soft shine, with no hint of pain.

"Yes I am demon, I am Naruto, but I completely absorbed the Kyuubi so technically I am the Kyuubi but with my own personality," He smirked at her a bit which made her blush. She questioned herself for why she left the gaki get her to blush. "So no the Kyuubi didn't take over me, and I am still me." Naruto laughed. His laughter was apparently contagious as she started laughing to. She knew he was telling the truth, because only Naruto could make someone laugh after something so tense.

"Alright Gaki I believe you, but why are you here, and how long have you been here, whats up with your eyes, how did you absorb the Kyuubi, and how the hell are you so damn strong for someone not even in the Academy!" Anko kept with her questions.

Naruto just laughed and took his time explaining how he has been in the training ground to train (nah duh) for a year until he got into the Academy, how he has already been there for three months. He even explained all about his eyes and what happened with the Kyuubi, during which Juu decided to come down and help with the explanation. It took a good 3 hours for Anko to come to terms with it all. (Did you really expect me to go over all that crap again when it's already been covered?)

Anko just smirked, "Damn Gaki that's a hell of a story. I have one final question though." Anko stated a bit sheepishly. Naruto just motioned for her to go ahead wondering why he was so open with his secrets with this woman. "What can your eyes do?" Naruto looked at her for a second, and motioned her closer. She scooted a bit closer because her curiosity was peaked.

Naruto looked left, then right, because he knows that there could be people hidden anywhere, even here. He leaned in close and motioned for Anko to do the same. He got right next to her ear to whisper in her ear, and Anko's excitement skyrocketed. He began whispering it in her ear, "secret." As soon as he said that he was gone.

Anko just sat there for a few seconds. She blinked once, twice, three times and shot after Naruto screaming "GAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Juu was chuckling and could hear Naruto's laughter bouncing around the forest and Anko's promises of pain. Juu sighed knowing one thing. No matter how mature, how smart, or strong Naruto got. He was a prankster to the end. At that Juu realized something. He realized he has been training Konoha's Prankster Kage, the boy who has dyed the Hyuugas clothing pink, put sneezing powder in all the ANBU's masks, and pasted pieces of paper on all the Uchiha's back that said "I got a stick in my ass with the eyes to prove it" without getting caught. Juu paled considerably at this realization and decided that Naruto was going to have a new name….the prankster Demon….Oh Konoha is sooo screwed.


	3. First Day

**Hey everyone! here is the next chapter! first things first. I need to explain a bit about Naruto's powers before I get along with the story.**

**1. Naruto does not need hand signs to use jutsus, when he 'says' a jutsu name he is actually intoning it. He does jutsus silently and hands free because he has perfect chakra control with the rinnegan, and manipulation because the sharingan can sort of see the flow of chakra for jutsus.**

**2. because he has the sharingan, I got rid of 2 of the rinnegan paths so there is the sharingan and the eternal mangekyo sharingan. the two paths he will lose is the Animal path and the Outer path. I want him to have an actual summoning contract instead of being able to summon any animal with the Animal path. and I don't want him to be able to bring back the dead with the Outer Path, to me that just seems like to much power, even if he is extremely powerful already he is not going to be God or immortal or anything like that just insanely powerful.**

**3. he will skip the mangekyo Sharingan straight to the eternal mangekyo sharingan, because of having an already impressive cross in eyes, and the only way to achieve the eternal is to implant eyes, so he gets the eternal so he doesn't lose the rinnegan part because that would be extremely depressing.**

**Thanks for reading so far, and please review! hope you like this next chapter**

* * *

First Day

It has been nine months since Anko met Naruto and Juu in the Forest of Death. During that time Anko got to know Naruto and Juu. They told her everything and of course, she freaked out a little bit, but she got over it. Since then she has trained with Naruto, not trained Naruto, trained WITH Naruto. During that time She was impressed with Naruto's growth. She was hard pressed to keep up with Naruto even more so to fight him on even grounds…when he was holding back. He wasn't even a gennin and could probably hold his own against a Kage with ease. Speaking of gennin, today was the day Naruto started at the Academy, of course both Naruto and Juu have decided that, even though Naruto could easily wipe the floor with the other students, that he would be the 'deadlast' of the academy, afterall, deception is a Shinobi's greatest weapon.

"Alright gaki, I'll walk with you to the Academy today, and pick you up afterwards." Anko told Naruto who was just waking up. Anko decided to bring Naruto and Juu to the Tower in the Forest of Death, and allow them to live there with her. In the end Anko ended up adopting Naruto just a month ago as his older sister. Of course Naruto would call her kaa-san just to piss her off, but it was all in good, sadistic, fun.

"Fine nee-san. I'll be down soon after I change." Naruto replied sleepily with his 13 tails swishing behind him. Yes he has 13 tails now, Juu is incredibly impressed with Naruto's growth, and decided that he should have all 20 tails by the time of the chunin exams. Naruto looked at his seals, and increased the weight once more. He now carries 800 pounds on his seals and level 15 resistance seal. Juu told him that he must increasing the weights when he reach 1000 and when his resistance reached 18. That is the max a half-demon can stand without and negative repercussions. Juu says that when Naruto can match Maito Gai's speed without his weights on while Naruto still has his weights on, only then will Juu go all out on Naruto.

Naruto dressed in a bright orange and blue jumpsuit, grimaced at the mirror because of the colors, turned on his henge to hide his eyes, tails, ears, muscle, and height. Naruto must question Juu and Anko for chosing such a hideous jumpsuit for his Academy years. Sighing in defeat, he walked down to the kitchen area. As soon as he walked in the door a camera flashed and two voices could he heard laughing their asses of because of the stupid jumpsuit.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh Naruto! You look so ridiculous!" Juu howled out at his student, and surrogate son. Naruto just growled at the two before a thought popped into his mind, and a smile began to grow on his face, not the normal smile of Naruto's, but the one everyone in Konoha was afraid of. Juu looked at Naruto and immediately stopped laughing and paled, he turned to Anko and started to shake her pointing at Naruto. When she looked she started sweating.

"N-now Naruto, y-you don't want to do anything do drastic here." Anko tried to reason with Naruto and his smile just kept growing.

"Oh it's ok Anko nee-chan. I won't do anything to you two. Why would I do anything? Let's just eat and be on our way Anko nee-chan." Naruto said way too innocently. They began to eat but every once in a while Anko and Juu would look at Naruto to see that damn grin still on his face and shuddered. Shortly after that Anko and Naruto left for the Academy. Along the way Naruto's devious grin changed into his idiotic mask that he will hold throughout the academy.

Anko frowned at the mask, but new it was necessary, soon they landed infront of the Academy, Naruto ready to sleep for four years. As they walked past the gates they heard the whispers

"Look it's the demon brat and the snake whore."

"I heard she adopted the demon just so he wasn't alone anymore."

"more likely to make demonic snake _offspring._"

Naruto sighed, but could feel Anko tense at their words. He just squeezed her arm as a reminder that their words don't matter, just those of her friends. Anko sighed and nodded. She walked off but not before patting him on his head. He just huffed and walked off. Before he could get into the school he heard someone crying around the corner. Deciding to find out he walked over to the source and saw a little girl crying. All he could see was her Dark blue hair, which he thought looked very beautiful.

"Excuse me, but are you ok?" Naruto asked the girl. She just jumped abit but looked up at him with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"I-I-I'm o-ok. I-I-I just f-f-fell down." She stuttered out afraid he would hurt her more than she already was. The boy just frowned at her, and she thought he was going to hit her. Naruto noticed her flinch back and fear grow in her eyes.

"I can tell your lying to me. Tell me who did this to you? No one deserves to hurt. Let me heal you." Naruto told the girl gently, yet firmly. The girl seemed to calm down a bit and nodded. Naruto opened his hand, and a white flame appeared, as he started to move his hand closer to her the girl backed up fast with fear renewed in her eyes. Naruto looked at her with sadness in his eyes, no one should have that reaction, ever. "Calm down, this is a healing flame. Come closer and bring your hand close to it. It won't burn I swear on my ninja career." Naruto smiled gently at the girl.

The girl looked a bit reluctant, but slowly moved closer to the flame and gently reached her hand out. When her hand touched the flame she drew back quickly fearing she got burned, but noticed no damage, in fact her fingers felt better than they had in years. She slowly reached out again and put her hand in the fire. She was feeling amazing at the fire. She slowly got closer and closer to the flame until it was right in front of her face. She slowly closed her eyes at the feeling the flames gave off.

Naruto's eyes widened, he was expecting the girl to feel better, but what she did surprised him. She actually got so close and put her cheek in his hand, IN HIS HAND! He didn't know what to do and admittedly was freaking out a bit internally. He would had cleared his throat to get her attention, but then he saw her smile, the gentle sweet smile that crossed her face. Seeing the smile on her fair face caused his heart to stop for but a brief moment before he smiled gently and started to rub his thumb across her cheek, he didn't understand why or for what reason, but he wanted to stay like this forever. Apparently forever was too short in this world.

**_RING!_**

The girl jumped away from Naruto and he jumped as well. The girl looked at Naruto with her pale lavender eyes wide and a heavy blush adorning her cheeks when she realized what she just did. She stood up and began to back away.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I-I n-need to g-get t-to cl-cl-class!" She stuttered out turned around and quickly began walking away with a blush still heavy on her cheeks. Naruto just sat there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. After he collected his thoughts he stood up fast and ran after the girl. When he caught up he called out to her. When she turned to see him he smiled brightly with his genuine smile on his face.

"Hey, my name is Naruto Mitarashi-Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you!" Naruto introduced himself still smiling. She smiled gently back at him her blush receding a bit.

"M-my n-n-name is Hi-Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuga. N-n-nice to m-meet y-you N-naruto-san." She responded before walking away again with a wave of her hand. He just smiled and walked back into the school to find his class. After awhile he found it and opened the door.

"Ah hello there, you must be the new student, why were you late?" The teacher asked Naruto who just smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"hehe. I slept in late and nee-chan left for work early today so I didn't wake up till a few minutes ago." He answered a bit shyly.

"That's ok come here and introduce yourself to the class." The teacher smiled to him.

"Ok!" Naruto excitedly ran up next to the teacher, "MY name is Naruto Mitarashi-Uzumaki, and someday I will be the Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed a bit annoying. Most the class just stared at him owlishly before some began to laugh at him.

"Enough class! Naruto go find a seat and we will begin class" The teacher told Naruto, and he began looking around for a seat till he found an empty one next to a girl…a girl who he just met less than 10 minutes ago. He smiled and began walking up the steps. "Alright class today we will begin with History, then lunch and then some practice with Shuriken and Kunai." The teacher told the class as Naruto continued to walk up the steps.

"Hai Iruka-sensei!" The class groaned out as Naruto finally reached the very back, and just smiled.

"Is that seat taken, and if not may I sit there?" He questioned a bit jokingly and chuckled when the girl jumped a bit when she noticed him.

"H-hai N-Naruto-san. P-please s-sit down." Hinata said with a slight smile and a light blush.

"Thanks Hinata-san! Who knew we would be in the same class?" Naruto chuckled a bit as he sat down next to Hinata. As Iruka began teaching Naruto and Hinata began making light conversation through whispered words. For some reason they just couldn't help but talk to each other, and Hinata's stutter was even less obvious around Naruto.

Iruka turned around and noticed Naruto talking to Hinata and Hinata had a hand covering her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. Iruka smiled internally to see Hinata acting so open with Naruto, even if they just met, but he still had to do the teacher thing and sighed, gripped his chalk and threw it at Naruto's forehead and it struck straight and true.

"Naruto! I don't care how boring you think this class is pay attention!" Iruka yelled at Naruto as the class chuckled.

"Yes Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled back sarcastically. Iruka nodded and turned back to the chalk board. Naruto turned to Hinata and a grin began to form on his face. "Watch this Hinata-san." He whispered out. Naruto picked up the chalk Iruka threw at him. He started to put Chakra in it till it glowed blue. With a dark chuckle he chucked the chalk piece back at Iruka and hit him in the back of the head.

**_SPLAT!_**

Iruka froze. His hand went to the back of his head and felt something wet. When he looked at his hand again he saw orange paint which was obviously on the back of his head as well. The whole room was quiet for a few minutes until they hear a small giggle. The whole class turned towards the sound and saw Hinata, Hinata of all people with her hands covering her mouth, he shoulders rapidly moving up and down signifying the silent laughter and tears in her eyes from how hard she was laughing. She almost fell out of her chair. Next to her stood Naruto with a manic grin spread across his face, and a look in his eye that says 'what you get for yelling at me'. Iruka got red in the face as slowly, very slowly the rest of the class joined in Hinata's laughter.

"DETENTION NARUTO!" Iruka yelled with his big demon head Jutsu, the jutsu all teachers learn. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders, sat down and smirked with a look that says 'it's all worth it'. Hinata finally stopped laughing so hard, looked at Naruto then Iruka again and started giggling all over again holding onto Naruto's to keep her from falling out of her seat. Iruka sighed deeply and knew only one thing

_It's gonna be a long 4 years with this group._


	4. 2 years later

**Hey all, here is the next chapter! enjoying the story? awesome! R & R please! I own nothing of Naruto world!**

* * *

2 years later

It's been 2 years since Naruto entered the academy, 2 years since Hinata and Naruto met, 2 years since Hinata started to change, and 1 year since Naruto told Hinata his secret. At first Hinata was a bit…frightened but over time they grew close again and now they are partners in crime…err…pranks, and they train together with Juu and Anko.

In the 2 years since they started the academy Naruto gained 2 more tails and started learning a few b-rank jutsus, and Hinata started working on her water affinity while combining her gentlegoi-fist style with Anko's snake style. If one were to grade these two now, they would be far above the rest of their class, well Hinata actually is the top of the class, but still acts shy. Key word is ACTS. Ever since they met, Hinata has become a lot more like Naruto, at least the real Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, is the dead-last in class, but outside class he gives Anko a run for her money.

Today is just a normal day for Naruto and Hinata. Going to class, pranking teachers and villagers who look at them the wrong way, and training with Anko and Juu. On the way to the training ground 44, when they are out of sight of all the villagers, they smile at each other and hold hands as they walk. That's right, they are holding hands and it's been this way for about 3 months. Ever since they first met, they had felt some kind of…connection between each other. Naruto still remembers when he asked Juu about it.

_*Flashback!*_

_"Hey Juu! I gotta question for you!" Naruto yells to get Juu's attention away from the animals in the forest. Juu turns a curious eye to Naruto for him to continue. "This morning I was healing someone from injuries someone caused her, but while I was healing her she leaned her cheek onto my hand with the healing flame. I wanted her to stop, but at the same time I like it and couldn't stop myself from enjoying it. I don't understand what happened, it was like something just seemed to click in place after looking at her smile." Naruto said a bit shyly because he was a bit embarrassed, what he didn't see was Juu's jaw drop to the ground._

_Juu was staring at Naruto. What Naruto just described to him was a very rare occurrence even among demons. What happened to Naruto was what many called love at first sight, but it is so much more than that. "Naruto," Juu whispered, "If what you said is true then you are more unique than I thought. What you just described is known to ancients as soul bonding, it is rare because of the requirements." Juu explained. Naruto asked what the requirements are and Juu decided to tell him because he does need to know._

_"The requirements for a soul bonding are: 1. The two souls must have equally horrible pasts, 2. The two souls HAVE to take comfort in each other when the FIRST MEET, and 3. They must have a part of the others soul at birth. How you two each literally have a part of each other's soul I'll never know, but I do know that since you completed the bond you two will, more or less, become a perfect balance of each of your personalities over time, maybe a year or 2." Juu told Naruto while he just nodded thinking to himself._

_"So, what does this mean for us? If we are soul bonded, how does this affect us?" Naruto asked truly curious. Juu just smirked at Naruto._

_"Ohh nothing much, you will just be the best of friends, know when the other needs you, and probably marry in 9 to 10 years." Juu laughed as Naruto quickly fainted with a blush after the marriage comment._

_*Flashback end*_

Naruto just chuckled a bit while Hinata gave him a curious glance.

"I was just thinking about when Juu told me about the soul bond between us hina-chan." Naruto chuckled. Hinata just smiled sweetly and squeezed his hand. Ever since they bonded, they matured quickly even if they were young.

"Well what did you expect Naru-kun? I mean imagine if he told me that on the first day." Hinata laughed as Naruto took a thinking pose. Over the past two years, when they were alone or with Anko and Juu she would talk stutter free and not act as if she's shy and a follower. Actually she is just as outgoing as Naruto and comes up with half the pranks they pull. She started thinking back to when he first showed her his true form, in all its tailed glory. At that time she was scared true, but knew that he was still Naruto through and through and got over it slowly.

"I wish we could drop this masks Naru-kun…I don't like people bad mouthing you all the time…" Hinata sighed a bit depressed. Naruto just nodded slowly and pulled Hinata a bit closer with a small 'eeep'.

"Hina-chan, you know why we hide behind these masks," Naruto whispered into her ear as he held her close, "if we didn't then we can't catch the traitor Mizuki. I promise as soon as we catch him we will drop the masks and be who we truly are hina-hime." Naruto explained to Hinata who nodded but still didn't like it. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and looked at him thinking, wondering if he would ever claim what is rightfully his. Naruto just smirked a bit.

"Hina-chan I will claim my father's name, and compound along with all that my mother left me as soon as I become a genin of the leaf. I promised you that and Juu as well." Naruto told her as he bumped her a little bit causing her to giggle. Together they walked up to the gates of training ground 44 and simply walked through the fence, with the help of Naruto's personal sunshin. As soon as they were on the other side of the gate, Hinata jumped up into the trees smiling.

"Come on Naru-kun! Let's start training!" And she was off like a jounin laughing all the way. Naruto just smirked and matched her pace. Both laughing all the way to where they would spar.

*some hours later- hyuga compound*

Hinata was walking back to her house after training happy. Her training has given her such a great increase in abilities. As she neared the compound she saw Neji standing outside the compound with a sneer on his face and Hinata sighed putting on her mask.

"N-neji-o-onii-kun. Wh-what are y-you doing o-out here?" Hinata stuttered trying to keep the act up while Neji kept on sneering at her.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama has requested your appearance in the dojo for a spar with your sister." He hissed out at the Hyuga heiress. Hinata internally sighed and followed Neji to the dojo. As soon as she entered she knew what was about to happen. She saw all the Hyuga elder's sitting around the dojo watching Hanabi, Hinata's sister.

"o-oji-sama. Wh-what's g-going o-o-on?" Hinata said while she seething inside knowing that this will not end well if she lost or even if she won. Her father just sat there with a stoic face and hollow eyes.

"Hinata, today is a special day. Today we will decide, based on this battle if you are to remain the heiress to the clan, or if you will be removed from the clan entirely. If you win, you will remain the heiress and your sister will be put into the branch family for her failure. If you lose, you will be disowned from the Hyuga clan and branded with the caged-bird seal." Hiashi spoke with no emotion. Hinata stared at her father with wide eyes filled with hear while internally she was debating what was best.

She sighed and nodded preparing to lose to keep her sister safe. "H-hai o-oji-sama." Hinata bowed and got into the starting stance for the juuken style while Hanabi mimicked her. Her father stood and watched the two, raised his hand and yelled HAJIME, and the fight was on. Hinata purposefully lowered her skill and guard to match her previous spar and was getting hit by her sister. The fight was slow going because Hanabi truly did not want to see her sister to get kicked out of the clan, but didn't show it.

Hanabi watched Hinata closely looking for any sign that she was holding back for the last minute. All she saw was Hinata give her the smallest of nods and a slim smile telling her to finish this and trust her. Hanabi sighed internally and went for a palm to the stomach. She struck true and Hinata went down faking a loss.

Hiashi stood and walked toward Hinata and towered over his eldest daughter with disgust clear on his face, "Hinata Hyuga, from this point forth you are no longer a Hyuga, and will be branded with the caged bird seal now." Hiashi went through the hand-signs and placed the seal on Hinata's forehead. "Neji, take this trash out of the compound and make sure she leaves. Neji nodded with a smirk clear on his face.

Hinata got up and walked out before Neji could even reach her. She was gone before anyone could even try to use the seal on her, and they never saw Hinata again for the longest time.

*training ground 44*

Hinata sighed as she neared the tower already having removed the seal from her head. She walked up and knocked on the door to the apartment of the Mitarashi's, and the door opened revealing Juu. She just walked in and sat on the couch waiting for someone to ask why she was there, she didn't have to wait long.

"Hinata, why are you here?" Naruto asked sitting next to her and waiting for her to answer.

"I got kicked out of the clan just like I predicted. I guess we have to move our plans up by two years." Hinata sighed while Naruto groaned while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Juu just smiled a bit sadly and Anko grinned a bit maliciously.

"Alright, I'll go see the old man tomorrow. The next two years are gonna suck!" Naruto complained Hinata just giggled at his antics and the…'adults' laughed. Hinata leaned onto Naruto's shoulder and got comfy. Tomorrow would be interesting to say the least.


End file.
